On Horseback
by Ree-B
Summary: COMPLETED: This is my first fanfic, so be nice and keep that in mind.
1. Chapter 1

On Horseback (Updated 21-Oct-04 22:59:34)  
  
Author: Ree-B Rated: R, for passionate interludes and foul language  
  
AN: this is my first fanfic so bare with me. I have changed some things but most are parallel to the manga. I don't see the TV show very often so if it goes totally opposite don't kill me. It takes place when Darien is 26 and Serena is 23 (that is the age difference in the manga. Correct me if I'm wrong!) The first part is in Atlanta, GA. The second is in northern Georgia. (No place in particular) it is author's POV, 3rd person limited. Author's notes are in parentheses. Character thoughts are in brackets with a capital letter to tell you whose thoughts when there is more than one person, ex: S- I am Serena . Well good luck reading it. Sorry if it stinks. Oh, and for those of you who have never been to Atlanta, GA, USA, I will include notes at the bottom about the places I mention. Just look for the asterisks.  
  
(As I said this is my first fanfic and after a comment from an author that I trust, I found an aspect of the original story to be quite unrealistic. So I have changed it. As much as the author in me wanted to keep it as is no matter the problems, I had read it again after not having looked at it for at least a year and much more schooling and found my original idea for the climax to be quite... cheesy and just plain yuck. So I am sorry for those of you whom enjoyed the original better, but I just couldn't keep it as it was any longer.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or related characters. If this story seems oddly familiar to yours, I'm sorry. If you want to use my story anywhere, GREAT! But please tell me so I know someone out there ACTUALLY liked it.  
  
On Horseback Chapter 1: Once Upon a Horse Pasture  
  
---'-,-- Monday --,-'---  
  
Darien Shields was walking through the downtown streets on his way to meet the Grey's at Hard Rock Café. Darien lives in a penthouse apartment (in the sky- tee-hee) in Atlanta that is perfect for the handsome bachelor. Darien is a very smart man. He always excelled in sports and school. He graduated high school at 14 (yes he skipped some grades. I said he is VERY smart) and proceeded to Oxford till he was 18 when he went into his internship at Grady Hospital. It was a Tuesday and Darien had parked his red Mustang GT a few blocks down so he could walk and enjoy the perfect spring day. He was deep in thought over upcoming surgeries, mentally repeating the steps. Darien was broken from his thoughts by the sensation of an object slamming into his chest then hitting the ground with a muffled thud.  
"Are you alright, ma'am?" he exclaimed with a worried under tone as he placed his hands around the woman's small waist and lifted her to her feet. D- She is so small. She seems so frail yet... So strong S- He has such a surrounding warmth . As she stood up Darien took note of the woman's looks. She was wearing an INCREDIBLY short black mini skirt with a white collared shirt tucked into it and a matching black business type jacket in one hand.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm soooo sorry, sir. I wasn't watching where I was going, and I have five minutes to get to a meeting, and..." the woman continued her babbling as Darien continued to enjoy the woman's beauty. She had long, slender legs and shimmering, golden, blond hair that came to just below her shoulder. She wore the top half pulled back into a barrette with a few stray hairs framing her flawless, porcelain face. Darien chuckled at her ramblings. The woman stopped talking. For the first time she brought her face away from the ground in shame and to Darien's face.  
"What's so funny?" she inquired. She then took her turn to 'examine' the tall man she had bumped into. Serena eyes came to his broad shoulders. She could tell that he worked out a lot. She liked how his black four-piece suit complimented his dark ebony hair. The wind blew some hairs into his deep ocean blue eyes and gave her a strong urge to reach up and brush them away until he did so himself.  
"Oh nothing," he reassured, " I'm just flattered that you thought highly enough of me to divulge such precious information unto me."  
A bright blush crept onto her cheeks as she replied quite embarrassed "Oh, I'm so sorry. I probably seem like such an idiot. I'm Serena Tsukino." Darien noticed how much more beautiful she looked with her blushing cheeks. He smiled, "Darien Shields. Pleased to meet you." He raised his hand as she did the same. They shook hands. D-Her silky hand fits so perfectly into mine. Tsukino...Have I heard that somewhere before  
"You too" Serena reciprocated. "Well I have to get to a ..."  
She was cut off when Darien finished her sentence. "A meeting in five" he glanced at his watch, " no, make that four minutes." Remembering lunch with Andrew and Mina he continued, " I have to meet some friends for lunch, too, but it was nice running into you, or rather you running into me," he said with a playful smile, "Ms. Tsukino and good luck at that meeting."  
"Thanks. I hope I run into you again, BUT maybe next time it won't hurt so much." Serena said as she rubbed her forehead. "Well bye."  
"See ya around." They both paused for a moment then Serena turned on her heel and threw her jacket over her right shoulder. Darien watched her leave for a second then turned towards the Café and continued his journey.  
Darien was soon in front of the Café. He went in and a young hostess pointed him to the table where Andrew sat. As Andrew saw Darien come in he waved for him to join him at he table. Darien sat down across from Andrew.  
" Hey, Andy." Darien greeted. "Where's Mina?"  
" In the Bathroom. What took you so long to get here? You walk from Alabama or something?"  
"Underground, actually. I parked there and walked but then this hot chick bumped into me and we started talking."  
"HOT CHICK!!!" came a shriek from Mina who had just returned from the bathroom. "Darien Shields, What would Jessie think? You calling someone HOT. Besides, you shouldn't call ANY woman a CHICK!!!"  
"Calm down, honey. Darien is allowed to think someone is pretty. I mean, he's not married to Jess. So, just forgive him of his over-masculinity and lets have lunch."  
Darien nodded in approval at the defeated look on Mina's face and picked up a menu. They ordered then Mina asked, "When do you want us to pick you up on Friday?"  
"How about we go by Jess's place first then we'll be at yours around...um...does 5:00pm sound good?" Andrew asked Darien.  
"Good to me!"  
  
---'-,-- Thursday at Darien's Apartment --,-'---  
  
Darien stood on the balcony watching the sunset. The light coming from his room silhouetted his striking outline. The disappearing sunlight glinted off his dark hair, tinting it orange and red. Darien stood, balancing himself on his feet; he turned and reentered his apt. Then sliding the glass door closed behind him. He went into the kitchen and started boiling some water in a kettle. He grabbed the ranch brochure and sat down on the couch. He turned on the TV and turned down the volume. He lifted the brochure again and read some areas highlighted by Andrew to convince Darien to go. Darien has always been nervous and clumsy around horses (how unlike his usual smooth self --,-'---) and here he was about to go to a ranch for two weeks. He would be around LOTS of horses for TWO WEEKS. What had he gotten himself into. But he couldn't complain because he had promised Andrew that he would enjoy himself. Setting the brochure down he changed his attention to the TV screen. As pictures of a fire are plastered up on the television screen, his mind travels back to Tuesday. He thought about when he talked to Mina and Andrew about the trip. I was late to lunch because...because... his deep ocean blue eyes widen as he remembers ...because SHE bumped into me. She was so beautiful. She was compelling, fragile. There was some familiar presence about her what are you talking about, man, you have a girlfriend! DUH! ...Jessica Cole... does it ring a bell!!! Yeah, I should think about Jessie. How she is so...um... pretty? And she has nice...um...HAIR?!?!? He stops and runs his fingers through his dark ebony hair, brushing the strands hanging in front of his deep eyes away from his face. But Serena had GREAT hair. Those long golden strands seemed like silk. I wanted to run my fingers through it and down along her slender curved back, slowly pulling her close to me until her soft, gentle face is just inches away from my own, just close enough to touch those soft, tender, satiny lips with my own and filling her with love...  
Just then a loud whistling was heard from the kitchen. What was I thinking? LOVE, man, are you STUPID. You met her one time Yeah I don't know what's with me this week Darien had been thinking like that about Serena all week long. About her hair, her body, her lips, kissing her, and most of all, her eyes! Her sparkling aquamarine eyes entrapped him. He got up and headed to the kitchen where the kettle was still whistling.  
  
---,-'-- Friday 5:30pm ---'-,---  
  
"Hey Darien, did you grab that tent from the closet?"  
"Yes I did. But Andy?"  
"Huh?"  
"It's missing a cleat."  
"Who cares about one little cleat!!! Let's get on the road." Interjected Jess as they came from the entrance of Darien's apt. building.  
"Finally!" Moaned Darien "What did ya pack?" asked Andy.  
"Well, we got some PB&J sandwiches, grapes, Cheez-itz, and some Pepsi." Mina listed.  
"SHHUUUSSSHH!!! They will hear you!" whispered Andrew, glancing around oddly as if someone were watching.  
"What did I say? What's wrong?"  
"Mina, Mina, Mina!" Darien said while 'tsk'ing and slowly shaking his head from side to side, "You can't stand in the presence of The Coca-Cola Building and declare you're drinking Pepsi! Your not in the North anymore!" he said gesturing to the tall building across the street.  
"WELL THEN! We'll just have to wait till we leave the 1-mile radius, then we can drink them!" Jess said with a wink to Darien. She IS nice Nothing compared to Serena! Shut Up Aww, come on now! You know you like Serena I said SHUT UP!! They continued packing Darien's things into Andy's forest green Explorer and then all got into the seats and drove off.  
  
---'-,-- 7:15pm same day --,-'---  
  
All a passerby could see of the driver of the Explorer parked on the side of the road were two hands holding up a large map of Georgia.  
" I think...that if we...or we...um...took the next left...we would...um...find the road." Said Andrew must not show them I am lost  
"Dear, I think you should go into the gas station and ask for directions." Mina urged as she lifted his map and turned it right side up before giving it back to him.  
"Darling, I know where we need to go!"  
"Andy. Give me the map." suggested Darien. Andrew did and Darien looked at the map, making a few calculations in his head about mileage then looked at Andrew and stated, "We have to go back to that last light and turn left, then take the second right. That's the ranch."  
"And just how do you know Mr. Smarty-pants?" asked Jessie with slight mockery. Darien leaned over and pointed to an area of the map, which Jessie was now holding.  
" Because it says 'The Silver Rose Ranch' right there." Andrew sat cowering under Mina's 'why-didn't-you-let-him-see-the-map-20-minutes-  
ago' look. Andrew quickly started the vehicle and followed Darien's instructions. They soon found themselves driving down a gravel driveway leading to the ranch.  
"It looks so quaint and cute!" shrieked Mina. "This is it! It looks so DIRTY!" complained Jess.  
"Come on Jess, It's the atmosphere. Besides, We're going to be riding horses. What did you expect, the Marquis! I'm sure you'll get used to it." emphasized Andrew.  
Andrew pulled over next to an old Ford Truck at the front of the main house. Every one jumped out and stretched and such. Just then a loud neigh was heard. They all rushed to where the sound had come from, beside the barn.  
There they saw three men with ropes tied around the bridle of a large black horse. They were trying to calm down the rearing horse, to no avail. Then the sound of another car coming up the driveway could be heard behind them. Darien turned to see a sky blue convertible Ferrari stop and a blond in jeans and a T-shirt jump out. She sprinted towards the men and the horse. As she reached to one of the men's ropes she yelled, "Ken, give me your rope!" At this he held out his rope then backed away as the woman took hold of it. Then she barked out another order.  
"Back off guys! Let me handle this!"  
"But sis! He's really strong!!" cried the shortest man.  
"Do it Sammy!!!" She yelled. At this Sammy nodded to the taller man and they both backed away.  
Darien took a step forward in concern for the woman that horse is twice her size. It will crush her!  
The horse continued to rear but in the split second that it's hooves were on the ground, the woman grabbed the horse by its bridle and held it from rearing again. The group could see the great strain on the woman's face. Yet she had barely broken a sweat. Darien noticed her fairly large arm and leg muscles standing out from the strain She must be INCREDIBLY strong to hold still a horse uncontrollable by three men The woman looked straight into the horses eyes and whispered words Darien couldn't make out. She was now rubbing the horses neck and mane with one of her hands while petting its nose with the other. The horse was no longer straining against the woman's hold. Then the woman slowly moved to the side of the horse and mounted it with ease. She rode the horse bareback into a nearby stall then dismounted and got the horse to lay down with a simple "lay" command. With her task finished the woman exited the barn and came over to talk to the newly arrived group. As she joined us at the base of the back steps she noticed the three men had joined us and were now sitting on the steps. We all stared at this woman and her feat. She started with,  
"Hi! I'm sorry about that. You must be the new group in for the next two weeks. I'm Serena. I own The Silver Rose. This is Ken, Alan, and my brother Sam." She said pointing 1st to a man with red hair sitting on the steps, next to a tall man leaning against the railing who had brown hair, then to a short man with blond hair standing next to Serena (I don't know if Sammy had blond hair but figured he did if Serena did. Remember, I said I mostly read the manga). Andrew then spoke up.  
"I'm Andrew Grey. This is my wife Mina. A good friend, Jess Cole. And my best bud ..." He was interrupted by Serena.  
"Darien Shields." She said his name with such sweetness, and a small smirk. Everyone stood with the 'how-does-she-know-him-look' except, of course, Darien and Serena.  
"How are you, Serena?"  
"I was late to the meeting. But other than that pretty good."  
Finally Mina chimed in, "How do you know each other?"  
"Serena is the girl that ran into me on the way to lunch on Monday." Darien explained. Andrew and Jess exchanged their confused looks for an 'Oh' expression and a nod but Mina still didn't know.  
"The 'HOT CHICK' I was talking about when you came out of the bathroom and into our conversation." Darien stated a little annoyed. Then he realized what he had said and in the presence of both Serena and Jess. Darien immediately felt a hard smack on the back of the head from Jess. All eyes were on him, waiting for a redemption response, except Serena who had turned to avoid anyone seeing her blushing. Darien saw her and his heart skipped a beat she looks so beautiful and delicate when she blushes Jess had walked to the car at this point. Darien thought he better go after her. After catching up to her and MANY persuasive words, Jess and Darien walked back to the group. After an odd silence Ken broke in with, " How about dinner. I can have it ready in 20 minutes." Happy murmurs were heard around the group and Ken headed inside to get started while the rest headed to the vehicle to help unload.  
  
Ken had called everyone for dinner. They marveled at the smell of the savory chicken and baked potatoes. They sat down and ate in silence until Serena decided to tell them the rules of her ranch.  
"Well, first off, you have to drop your last name, so no Grey, Cole or Shields from now on. We always go by first names here. Now we all have to get acquainted because on the trail we have to be able to trust one another. We all have to tell the rest of us these things about ourselves: age, occupation, a sum up of your childhood, like schooling, and where your parents are now. Okay? I'll go first. I'm 23. I am now the owner of USAGI industries in Atlanta. My father retired early and passed it down to me. I lived in Japan with Sammy, mom and dad until college when I moved to Fairfax to go to Virginia Tech. My parents and Sammy moved to Atlanta shortly after Sammy graduated and still live there."  
"TSUKINO!!" Darien yelled, making everyone jump. "That's why your name was so familiar, Andy works for USAGI industries."  
"Shhhh!" Andrew whispered. " I'm supposed to be at home sick with the flu!"  
They all chuckled then Serena said, " that's okay, I won't tell." and she smiled. Darien's heart melted.  
"I guess I'll go next since most of my story was just covered." Said Sammy, "I'm 18. (Sorry I don't know his age difference with the others) I work at the ranch and attend Emory University. I want to become a psychologist. That's about it." Ken then stood up in a dignified manner and stated,  
" I'm the ranch cook. I'm 24. Born and raised in Boston. Attended the Boston School of Culinary Arts (I made this college up). And my dad lives in Tennessee while all his exes live in Texas (you country lovin peeps will get that) and my mom is in Dallas." He then bowed and sat back down, and everyone mock-clapped and said some 'bravo's.  
"Okay me next." Said Jess with a slightly ditzy jump in her seat. "I work for Maybeline as a model..." Jess was interrupted by Serena first then Mina singing,  
"Maybe she's born with it?"  
"Maybe it's Maybeline!" The girls giggled and the guys couldn't help but snigger. Even Darien, Mr. Cool Cucumber, couldn't keep a straight face. Jess pouted and Darien stopped. But had to bite his lip to keep from breaking into laughter again. Serena and Mina the composed themselves and said, "we're sorry, Jess."  
" I just couldn't help myself, Jess, sorry."  
" WELL, as I was saying, I'm a model and I'm 22..." At this Darien deliberately cleared his throat.  
"Alright! 25"  
"Remember Jess we have to work on TRUST!" said Mina. Then Jess resumed.  
"I started modeling at 5 and never went to college. When my parents divorced at 12, I stayed with my mom in New York City then moved to Atlanta where my dad lives after high school. Now here I am! And I was wondering?" she said leaning across the table towards Serena, "Are all the horses as dirty as that black one?" Serena almost sneered for calling the horse DIRTY but answered in all earnestly.  
" No that one was new and will be clean like the others after you clean it tomorrow." "CLEAN IT!! WE have to clean the horses?"  
"Yep, what did you expect?" said Andrew, rubbing it in as usual.  
"Well, I'll go next." Said Mina. "I'm 23. I'm a nurse in the maternity ward at Grady Hospital. I was born and raised in Portland, Oregon where my Dad still lives and my mother died of breast cancer 3 years ago." She stopped almost in tears. Everyone looked sad, "I met Andrew in Portland when his older sister went into labor and he fainted. Our anniversary was March 5th. We moved to Atlanta when Andrew was promoted to chief network engineer at USAGI Industries."  
" Hey, that's part of my story." Andrew pouted so Mina kissed his cheek. He smiled and continued, " Let's see, I'm originally from Atlanta where my parents still live. Lizzy, my sister, lives in Portland still. Oh, and I'm 26."  
Alan went next.  
"I'm 29, the trail leader and safety man at the ranch. I am Michigan born and raised and never went to college. My parents live in Northern Virginia. I live down the road with my wife and 2 small daughters."  
" Short and to the point. Gotta love him!" said Sammy.  
The group laughed a little. Then Serena said,  
" Darien, You go next."  
He paused, sort of afraid. Andrew, who was sitting next to him, placed a hand on his shoulder in encouragement. Then Darien started.  
"Well,"  
"Come Darien, It cant be that bad!" urged Ken.  
"Last but not least, right?" Darien resumed, "I'm 26. I'm a brain surgeon, but I mainly work with children. I've lived in Georgia since I can remember, which goes back to when I was 7 and I got into a car accident. My parents didn't survive and I had complete amnesia. I have no other relatives so they put me in an orphanage." At this point Darien leaned back into his chair knowing the worst was over. He dropped his gaze to the floor to avoid the gazes of the others, unable to notice the look of pure caring in Serena's eyes. "I left there when I graduated high school and enrolled in Oxford at 14. I am now at Grady with Mina." The room was completely silent.  
"Someone say SOMETIHNG!" he added. More silence. Then.  
"You never told me Dare, I'm hurt!" wailed Mina.  
"I only ever told Andrew." Darien glanced around the room. Everyone was in Shock.  
" Sorry I was wrong, man." Said Ken. Darien saw Serena's face and he thought she looked like she was trying to divide one big number by another big number.  
"What's wrong Serena?" He asked.  
" I don't get it. You left for Oxford at 14!!!"  
" Oh. I skipped a few grades in High School."  
" A few! That's like 3 grades! You're like Doogie Howzer." Alan said.  
"4" stated Darien.  
Andrew and Mina then started talking of times when Darien showed off his 'smartness'. Like when he found a wrong answer on the SAT and two on the SAT II for Latin. Or When he was 10 and in AP Physics II with a class full of seniors and he told his teacher that she was wrong and he took the next hour explaining the real answer to the class and his teacher.  
"Enough about me. I want to know how Serena did that THING with the mare today. It was AMAZING!!"  
Serena blushed visibly.  
" Well, I've always been able to calm down horses. I guess they just listen to me. I don't know how I do it. It's different with each horse. It's like they tell me how to calm them..." she trailed off then resumed, "I know it sounds crazy!"  
"It sounds mystical and enchanting!" sighed Mina. They chitchatted the rest of dinner then talked more in the den before retiring to their rooms. Serena, Ken, Alan, and Sam, had their usual rooms, Serena's was the biggest and the only one downstairs. Mina and Andrew had a room across from Darien and Jess was down the hall. It was a peaceful night and everyone slept soundly.  
  
---'-,-- That night, character's thoughts (sorry I had some fun with these each night so just bare with me --,-'---  
  
Andrew- today was an interesting day. I am glad I'm not the only one who knows about Dare. It was hard trying not to tell Mina. I wonder how long Jess will last. I give it till tomorrow night. She's such a prissy. That was cool today with the horse and Serena. Serena is a babe. I see what Dare likes about her. I think he likes her more than he knows. But I can tell. I'm not sure, but I think Serena likes him to. If only Jess weren't here, I could get them to realize their feelings. Well, she'll be gone as soon as she figures out that she actually has to do some WORK! Mina is going to love this so much. She hasn't been around horses since she was a child and she likes them so much. I'm glad I thought of this.  
  
Mina- I'm gonna have sooooo much fun tomorrow. I haven't ridden a horse since I was 12. I'm glad I thought of this. Now what about that time when Darien was staring at Serena at dinner. I think I was the only one who noticed. I can tell he likes her much more than he likes Jess. Well, Jess won't be able to stand this. She'll be outta here by next nightfall and then something can happen. I'm glad I talked about mom today. It helps if I do every once and awhile.  
  
Alan- tomorrow's to-do list:  
Get the ladies to wash the new horse Get the guys to help me unload the new bales Ask Serena to fix Rose's bridle Find out everyone's optimal pack weight  
  
Sammy- I gotta remember to call up mom and ask if I got my finals grades back yet. I also need to ask Sere why she was staring at Darien. Maybe they like each other; he was staring at her to. Oh and can't forget to fit the new mare for a saddle. I'll get Sere to help and talk to her then.  
  
Jess- this place is so yucky. I cant stand it I gotta get outta this. EWWW! There's a bug on the floor! How can someone stand this for more than a few hours?  
  
Ken- a bear walks into a bar and asks the bartender for a beer, the bartender says 'I'm sorry we don't serve beer to bears in this bar' so the bear says 'if you don't give me a beer I'll get really mad' and the bartender says 'I'm sorry we don't serve beer to bears in this bar' 'If you don't give me a beer I'll bite off the head of the lady sitting at the end of the bar' 'I'm sorry we don't serve beer to bears in this bar' so the bear went and bit off the lady's head and came back and said 'now give me a beer' 'I'm sorry we don't serve beer to bears on drugs in this bar' and the bear says 'what I'm not on drugs' and the bartender says 'that's the bar-bitch-you-ate'(when you say it fast it sounds like barbiturate)  
  
Darien- Serena looks so amazing. When I saw her today it was like we became best friends but have been so for years. And that horse thing. I wish I could do it, maybe then I wouldn't feel so awkward. I wonder what she thinks about me now that I told her about my past. I can't believe I did that, but, I don't know, I just looked at her and something inside me said I shouldn't keep it from her. I hope no one saw me staring at her today.  
  
Ken- 1 1 2 3 5 8 13 21 34 55 89 144 233 377 610 987 1597 2584...(the fibonacci sequence- a super cool mathematical sequence that can be found all throughout nature)  
  
Serena- this is great. I didn't think I would ever see Darien again and he shows up here for 2 weeks. But he has a girlfriend. And she's a model. I'm not as pretty as she is I have no chance with him. Jess is gonna be a problem. What did she think see was coming up here to sit around and watch us clean the horses. Hmmm... what should I name the new mare? Maybe umm...midnight, too classic, black beauty, too movie-ish, umm...moonbeam for his shiny mane, mars for his fury, Jupiter for his fierceness, mercury for his flowing tail, Venus for his demanding presence. Maybe something Japanese like Mamoru or maybe Endymion, where did I get that name from. Well it's a good name! I'll decide tomorrow.  
  
---'-,-- Saturday --,-'---  
  
All had woken up to the smell of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. Everyone sat down to a nice breakfast. Jess walked in with a robe around her and went straight to the coffee pot.  
"Morning Jess" said Ken with a large smile.  
"I would leave her alone if I were you. She's not a morning person." Darien whispered to him. They then continued the conversation they were previously engaged in.  
"How can you be so cheerful? It's 5:30. The sun isn't even up yet! Why do we have to be up?" whined Jess all of a sudden. Serena replied.  
"We have a lot to do today. So why don't we get started. Girls, you will come with me to clean the new mare. You will need to change first Jess, and then meet me out at the barn. Guys, I think Alan wanted your help unloading the bales."  
"Right Sere, and while you're out there with the mare, can you size him for a saddle and pick out a name. I'll get Sammy to go into town tonight to make a nameplate for the stall."  
"One step ahead of you, Alan. I've got a name narrowed down, but I want to move him to the 3rd stall. I thought the 1st would be big enough but I think he would do better in the 3rd, it's bigger."  
" Okay. Now let's get going."  
They all finished breakfast and each went to their chores while Jess went to change.  
  
---'-,-- The girls --,-'---  
  
Serena and Mina were chatting on the way to the barn to clean the new mare.  
" So you said that you had some names narrowed down?"  
"Yah, I was thinking of two specifically. Either Mamoru or Endymion."  
" Those are good names. Where did you hear them?"  
"Well Mamoru is Japanese but I don't know where I heard the other one. It sounds cool though. Which one do you like the best?"  
" I think Endymion is cool because you can call him Endy for short."  
"I like Endymion, too."  
The girls reached the stall with the mare in it and Serena went in. "Hi there," she cooed to the mare, "how do like Endymion. Do you like that name?" at this the horse started to nod his head rapidly and hoof the ground, " Endymion it is. So, Endy, are you ready for a bath?" Serena grabbed Endy's bridle and led him to the bath area. The girls proceeded to bathe Endy.  
" Hey Serena? I have to ask you something before Jess gets out here."  
" Fire away!"  
" Do you like Darien?" Mina said bluntly. Serena blushed then replied.  
"Well...um... Mina, promise not to tell ANYONE?"  
"Cross my heart, hope to die"  
"Then YES!" Mina popped her head over the top of Endy so she could see Serena and yelled, "I knew it"  
" I don't know why, Mina, he's just so handsome and charming and sweet and smart and he's not some loser that will be selling hamburgers at age 55."  
"Gosh, girl, you have it worse than I thought. You're in love!"  
"Are you kidding, I just like him...a lot!"  
"Has he confessed his love for you yet?" asked Mina with hearts in her eyes.  
" No, Mina, he has a girlfriend!" Serena said in disappointment, "So what's the deal with Jess anyways. She seems like a prissy and she was dragged here!"  
"Truth? She's a rich daddy's girl, that wouldn't even think about setting foot on a ranch. She only came because Darien asked her to come. She loves Darien ALMOST as much as she loves herself."  
"Now I know what you really think!" came the voice of an angry Jess at the door of the barn. Mina and Serena stared at her a moment. Then Serena got worried did she hear what I said about my feelings for Darien Mina saved the day and asked.  
"How much did you hear?"  
"I walked in somewhere around 'rich daddy's girl'." She sneered. Serena looked at Mina relieved. Then she said sarcastically,  
"Well you missed the part where Mina said 'everything I say after this is not true in any way' " "Anyways, glad you decided to join us now that we are already finished washing Endy. Just grab a towel and help us dry him off." Jess raised her nose and said,  
"I don't have to do what you say!" Serena then smiled at Mina and stated to Jess,  
" But you do have to do what I say. Now grab the towel. We'll let you dry off his a$$."  
Jess sneered and mumbled, "I feel so privileged!" After they had Endy clean and dry they led him to his new stall and Serena went to grab a saddle. " Will one of you come with me to carry the other saddle?"  
"How about Jess goes!" Mina said. They walked to another shed behind the barn. On the way Serena pointed out a spot with large mud puddles.  
" Be careful over there. Your shoe could get stuck."  
They kept walking to the shed. When they got there, Serena grabbed a large saddle and a smaller one and handed one to Jess.  
" No!" Serena shouted, "you don't hold it like that!" she corrected Jess's hold on the saddle and grabbed a blue girth on the way out. Jess struggled with the weight of the saddle.  
" This is too heavy for me!" she whined.  
"Fine then." Serena said, taking the saddle and handing the girth to Jess, "I'll carry the saddles and you carry the girth." Jess was happy with this and grabbed the girth and walked quickly to the barn, forgetting about the large mud puddles. Just as Serena was about to remind her she stepped into a small puddle, splashing her leg and, sure enough, getting her shoe stuck.  
"ERRRR. This place is so GROSS!" Jess mumbled under her breath as she tried to pull out her shoe. Just as she leaned down to untie her shoe to pull out her foot she lost her balance and fell face first into a large, deep puddle.  
"AHHHHHH!!!!"  
Serena stifled a laugh. Then put the saddles over a railing before going to help Jess up.  
"It's not funny!" Jess said angrily. Serena couldn't help it anymore and broke out into all out laughter. Between convulsions she managed to say,  
"Yes...HEHEHE...it IS!!"  
Mina had heard a scream. She tied Endy to a rail and ran towards what was now very loud laughter. She arrived on the scene to see Jess covered in mud from head to toe and now lunging at Serena, who was laughing hysterically. Serena sidestepped Jess's attack and Jess fell into another very large puddle. At this Serena started to laugh even harder. Mina was now giggling. Jess was enraged. Serena had her back to Jess and didn't notice the evil look creeping onto Jess's face. Jess reached up and grabbed the back of Serena's shirt, pulling her backwards and forcing her to land in the thick mud. Serena was silent from shock for a moment before punching Jess in the nose.  
"You BTCH!!!! You broke my nose!" Jess yelled.  
"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure you have a regular plastic surgeon that would be happy to fix it for you." Serena said in an agonizingly sweet tone. It was then that Serena and Jess broke out into a fistfight. Jess was at a complete disadvantage, considering Serena spent her time around EXTREMELY strong horses and a bunch of rugged guys. Jess attempted many punches, but all of them ended up with her own body getting kicked or punched by her opponent. Mina would have normally stopped the fight long ago, but she rather enjoyed seeing Jess get her butt beat. Jess was now sprawling on the ground from the last kick to the gut Serena had given her. Mina now thought that she should end this. Evidently Serena thought so to because she had stopped hitting Jess and was now peering down at the woman on the ground.  
"How does it feel to get kicked to the ground? HUH, Miss Prissy!"  
"Calm down, Serena. I'm sure she got the point. If not I'll let you do it again tomorrow." Mina wasn't helping much (obviously) but Serena backed away and admired her handiwork. Jess had a broken nose, a black eye, and many bruises. Serena didn't have a scratch. Jess crawled to her feet and headed to the ranch. Serena and Mina stood back and watched her then went back to attend to Endy. They each grabbed a saddle and went into the barn. Jess went inside and tended to her numerous wounds.  
"You were so COOL. You went 'BAM' she went flying..." Mina was excitedly imitating Serena's movements.  
"Mina stop. I shouldn't have done that. I lost my temper too easily." Serena hung her head in defeat. She felt bad. She placed the saddle that didn't fit aside and put Endy in his stall. Serena placed Endy's saddle on a shelf for his things while Mina carried the other one back to the shelf. They then went to the house. They made some sandwiches for lunch and set some for the guys for when they came back.  
  
So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know and look for chapter   
  
P.S. I don't own any of these places in ATL or Coca-Cola or Pepsi or... you get the idea I know that there are Hard Rock Cafes in other countries, but if you have never heard of it, it is just a really good restaurant.  
Grady is a Hospital in Atlanta Underground was once a part of the Underground Railroad with Harriet Tubman, but it is now a historical place turned into a ...you guessed it, shopping mall. It is right across from the Coca-Cola World building (mentioned later. I know a lot of landmarks in this chapter, but it is the intro and it is my shout out to ATL)  
As I said it is in downtown ATL next to the Underground. And there is a running joke in America (again for those who don't live here) that Pepsi is what all the people in the North drink, and the ones in the south drink Coca-Cola.  
VA Tech is a VERY good University. It is in VA but I don't know the exact city, so I picked Fairfax, cause I know where that is. 


	2. Chapter 2

On Horseback (Updated 21-Oct-04 23:03:13)  
  
Author: Ree-B Rated: R, for passionate interludes and foul language  
  
AN: Author Notes in (parenthesis), thoughts in brackets  
  
Disclaimer: I'm too busy counting my pennies, come back later.  
  
On Horseback Chapter 2: Wet'n Wild  
  
---'-,-- Meanwhile with the guys --,-'---  
  
They all jumped into Alan's red truck and rode out to the hayloft. It wasn't far, just easier to drive than walk. They saw the two large crates filled with bales of straw and a large barn nearby (not the one with the horses). They all started to move the bales into the loft of the barn. They all talked about sports and stuff. Who would win the super bowl, who is the best NFL team, and who will make it to the World Series this year? Then Andrew said bluntly (as usual), "Darien, I know you like Serena."  
Everyone stopped and looked toward Darien for his reaction.  
"Sure, Andy, WHATever. I like Jess. You know she IS my girlfriend."  
"That doesn't matter. You like her. A lot."  
Darien paused. He couldn't find an excuse that would cover his feelings for Serena. Andy took the pause as a 'yes'. He got a little hostile towards him.  
" I knew it, man, what are you gonna do about Jess?"  
"Nothing. I'll just keep how I feel about Serena away from her."  
"No way, man you've gotta go for Serena, man." Andy urged.  
"Don't refer to Sere as some kind of finish line!" Sammy said protectively.  
"He's right. You have to sweep her off her feet, cover her with kisses, and make love on a bed of roses." Ken said majestically.  
" You think I should really get rid of Jess?"  
"Sure, Dare, I didn't know what you saw in her anyways. She's shallow and prissy." piped in Andy.  
" True. Alright, down with Jess." Darien was now thinking of how he could break it to her. What he didn't know was that Serena was doing a better job of kicking Jess out than he was. The guys went back to work. After a few hours they had finished and were piled back into the truck. When they got back into the house they headed to the kitchen for some grub. The first thing they saw were Mina and Serena talking at the table with a pile of sandwiches in front of them. They headed to the sandwiches then noticed Jess holding a large ice pack to her eye and a towel to her nose. Darien rushed to her.  
"What happened?!?" he yelled.  
"That slut punched me!" she said pointing a finger to Serena who was smiling sweetly, "She made me fall into the mud and laughed."  
"Did not! I warned you about the puddles and you weren't watching where you were going! Besides you pulled me into the mud."  
"Retract those claws and to your corners, both of you." yelled Ken.  
"Darien, please get me out of here. I don't like it." Jess whined.  
"But, Jess, I do and I don't want to go."  
"Fine then!" Jess picked up the phone. "Yes, Operator? Give me the nearest taxi service... ... ...Um yes I would like a taxi at the Silver Rose Ranch as soon as possible... What do you mean you're not districted for my area? You're going to find me someone who will come here and you'll get them here in an hour! ...No I will NOT call another number. Just get a taxi here and get it here now!" she slammed down the phone and stomped up the stairs to her room to pack. Once she had left the room, Mina and Serena stared giggling. The guys looked at them with a 'What-happened-to-her-today' look. Mina caught on and said,  
"Serena beat her up!" Mina said still excited.  
"I broke her nose and gave her a black eye." Serena was unenthusiastic. Mina proceeded to give the guys the play-by-play of what happened that day (leaving out the part about Serena liking Darien, of course). Soon they heard a Taxi rip up the driveway followed by the sound of Jess's feet on the stairs. She snubbed right past the group and went outside carrying her bags. They all followed her outside. Jess put her last bag in the trunk and stopped at the open car door and turned to the group accumulated at the front steps.  
"Andy, Mina I'll see you back at the city. Ken, Sam, Alan nice to meet you. Darien, don't bother calling me when you get back, we're over. And you, Serena, I hope you get run over by a tractor, and your horse, Endy, is the ugliest horse I have ever seen!"  
Serena walked up to Jess, who got visibly tense, and said,  
"You can insult me or my ranch, but NOBODY insults my horses!" Serena then swung her fist forward and then connected it with Jess's jaw. Jess was knocked unconscious and fell back into the taxi. Serena put her whole body into the taxi and closed the door.  
"Take her to a hospital." She told the driver. The taxi drove off with Jess inside and Darien said,  
"Well that will make it easier." This, of course, was something only the guys could figure out. The girls looked confused and he said, " I'll tell you later."  
They all went inside and sat down in the living room.  
"Well, Sere, did you pick out a name for the new mare?" asked Alan.  
" Yes I did. I'm gonna name him Endymion. Endy for short."  
"Where did you come up with that name? It sure sounds unusual." Pointed out Andy.  
"I don't know, Andy, I think I've heard it somewhere before." said Darien.  
"It just popped into my head last night," said Serena, " Sammy, will you go into town to get stable and saddle plates with 'Endymion' on it while we go out to the barn to assign horses."  
"Sure, Sere," he picked up the keys to Alan's truck, "Alan, I'm gonna take your truck, see ya'll later."  
  
The group headed out to the barn after Sammy had left. When they got to the barn Serena started talking to Alan about the horses.  
"First, I want to know how much experience each of you have with horses. Mina, You first." Said Alan.  
" I used to take lessons when I was little, so I'm pretty good."  
"Okay, Andrew?"  
" I've ridden a few times, but just on trail horses. You know when they just follow the horse's butt in front of them and all you have to do is stay on the saddle."  
"Better than nothing, and you Darien?"  
" I've never mounted a horse successfully yet. I have been around them before but never been on one."  
"That's good." Stated Serena, "Now since Darien is tall he should ride Serenity. She's 7 hands and should do nicely."(Sorry, I don't know how tall that is but I do know that they measure horses by 'hands' and measure to the shoulder blade. So just imagine a horse tall enough for Darien)  
"What do you mean '7 hands'?" asked Darien.  
"That's how we measure a horse's height. Now Mina is petite and can handle well, so let's put her on Love Goddess. Now Andy, He hasn't been real horseback riding so we'll put him on Pegasus. Ken, you go on Lightning, Alan, you're on Rose Stem. Sammy will be on Glory. Darien has got my horse, so I'll go on Moonbeam, wait, no, She isn't well enough yet. I'll go on Endy."  
"Serena, He's not ready yet. He hasn't been on the trail yet." Said Ken.  
"I'll be fine guys, don't worry."  
"Okay. Alan help me with the horses." Ken started to get out the horses when Serena stopped them.  
"Guys, I want to teach Andy, Mina, and Darien to put on the saddles. Just bring their horses out to the ring. Mina, can you help them?"  
"Sure!" Mina followed the guys and Serena took Darien and Andrew to get the saddles. When they had gotten out to the ring and Mina, Alan and Ken brought out the horses, Serena introduced each person to their horse. Mina's horse, Love Goddess, was cream colored and had a white mane. Andy's horse, Pegasus, was white with light gray spots and a gray mane. Darien's horse was completely white with a small gray almost crescent moon-shaped spot on her forehead. After Serena had shown them a few places horses like to be rubbed to get on their good side she showed them step-by-step how to saddle a horse and when they had it down pat they tried it on their own. Since Mina already knew how, she mounted Love Goddess and went for a trot around the ring to get to know the horse. She then showed the two guys how to mount. Andy had it down pretty well, but Darien was having a hard time. So Serena had Alan teach Andy how to direct the horse. In the meantime, Ken went in to fix dinner. Serena spent all the time before dinner trying to teach Darien how to mount and sit on the horse correctly. She was getting frustrated and by that time Andy was galloping with Mina in the fields. They were both doing very nicely. Serena could tell Darien would take some work. Then Ken came out to announce dinner. They all went to brush down the horses and then headed inside for food. By that time Sammy had come home with the plates.  
Dinner was wonderful. Chicken Quesidillas and broccoli with cheese. After dinner, they all sat in the living room and played some card games. At around 10:00 Ken said,  
"Well I'm gonna get to bed. Long day tomorrow. See you in the morning."  
" I'm gonna turn in to." Said Andy while yawning. One by one they each got up and headed to bed. It was just Serena and Darien left.  
"Serena, um, sorry I'm not good at riding horses."  
"That's okay. We just have to get up early in the morning to get started practicing. I want you up and dressed, ready to ride at 5:00am. I'll make a rider of you yet." She then got up and headed to the stairs. Darien followed suit.  
  
---'-,-- That night, character's thoughts --,-'---  
  
Mina- I can't believe Jess left. But she deserved a good punch in the nose. Now Serena has a good chance with Darien. This is so exciting.  
  
Ken- I just can't do it, Captain! I don't have the power!  
  
Alan- To do:  
Put on name plates Go check out river Fix north fence  
  
Andy- I'm glad Jess left. Now I can get Dare and Serena together. HeHeHe.  
  
Ken- Three pieces of string come into a bar. The 1st one goes up to the bartender and asks for a beer. The bartender says 'we don't serve string in here' so the string walks out of the bar sadly. The 2nd piece of string walks up to the bartender and asks for a beer and the bartender says 'I just told your friend that we don't serve string in here' so the 2nd string walks away. Now the 3rd piece thinks about it and he twists himself all around and ruffles his hair, then goes up to the bar and asks for a beer. The bartender says 'I cant serve you in here you're string just like your friends' then the string says 'no. I'm a frayed knot (afraid not)  
  
Sammy- I need to tell Sere of Darien's feeling for her. But should I let Darien tell her? I don't know. I'll sleep on it.  
  
Serena- I hope I can get Darien into a canter by tomorrow. Then it won't be so bad on the trail. I can't forget to get up early. Hitting Jess felt good. It was like I was fighting for Darien. And I won. I cant wait for tomorrow. We'll be alone while everyone else is still asleep. I can't wait.  
  
Ken-ZZZZZZZyellowZZZZZZZpurpleZZZZZZZZZZZZgreen, redZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ whiteZZZZZZZZZZZZZZblue, orangeZZZZZZZZZZZZ(who says we don't dream in color!)  
  
Darien- alone with her tomorrow? Can I control myself?  
  
---'-,-- The Next Day, Sunday at 4:45am --,-'---  
  
Darien stood in the doorway to Serena's bedroom, watching her sleep she looks like such a sweet, innocent angel. Look at how she sets her face upon the pillow, were that I was a case upon that pillow that I might touch that porcelain face (the almighty Shakespeare lives again) oh no she's waking up. Just stay calm, Dare Serena lifted her head to see Darien, dressed and ready. oh my gosh. How long has he been there? Why is he staring? Do I have drool on my face? Serena got out of bed and went towards her bathroom. She closed the door behind her. A few seconds later she poked her head out of the door to reveal her bare shoulders and said,  
"You can wait in here if you want. I'll only be a minute." She then retreated back into the bathroom where the sounds of a shower could be heard. Darien was more than happy to stay in her room. He leaned down to smell her pillows. They smelled of vanilla and cinnamon. That was what she always smelled like. After a while, Serena emerged with one towel wrapped around her body and one wrapped turban-style around her head. Darien could barely keep himself from reaching out to touch her silky skin. Serena noticed how he was staring at her, and she liked it. She reached into her closet and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top, then hurried back into the bathroom to change. She soon emerged fully dressed. To Darien, it seemed much to quick for her to have put on makeup or dried her hair.  
"Are you going to put on make-up or dry your hair?" he asked. oh no do I look horrid that didn't sound right, she's gonna think she looks bad  
"Um... no I don't wear make-up out on the ranch." "Oh, just thought you did, um, cause your skin is so..." he reached out and lightly touched her face, "flawless." Serena closed her eyes when his hand touched her face. She wished he would touch more than just her face. She longed to be in his embrace. Darien then slid his fingers down to trace her lips. They were so soft. He wanted so much to put his lips to hers. He then pulled his hand away from her. She opened her eyes to see him staring at the ground. She realized what a silly scene they had made.  
"Um, I guess we should go saddle the horse." Serena said, even though she really didn't want to move from his warmth. They went to the barn and readied Serenity in silence. They went out into the ring and Serena started telling him how to mount. Due to his hours of practice yesterday he could mount the horse fine now. He was now learning to control the horse. Serena had become very frustrated.  
"No! Darien you lean towards the direction you're turning." She sighed then got an idea. "Here let me help you." She gracefully climbed onto the saddle in front of him, and took hold of where he held the reins, placing her hands on his. Darien felt he might faint due to his proximity to her. He attentively listened to her as she made him move his body along with hers.  
"You want to pull the rein left on one side and let the other slack, so the horse can move its head." Serena continued to teach Darien to trot, gallop, and canter, never moving from her position on his lap. It was now 6:30 and the others would be waking up.  
"I think you've got it, Dare. We should head back to the barn." Sometime during the lessons they had picked up the nicknames Sere and Dare. They rode back to the barn. Darien dismounted first, and then he lifted her small form from the saddle and brought her to the ground, to stand between him and the horse. Serena wished he would just kiss her, but he backed away and led the horse to the stall. They walked back to the house. In the kitchen, everyone was up and eating. Serena went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice, pouring a glass for herself.  
"Hey, pour me a glass of that, Sere." Darien said. She did then handed it to him. Just then, the phone rang. Alan answered.  
"Hello...Yes, Ms. Tsukino is here. Hold on a second." He extended the phone towards Serena, who held the phone to her ear.  
"Serena Tsukino speaking...........can't you do that with out me? .......Well, all right. I'll come right out. Bye" she hung up the phone then addressed the group, "They need me down in the city for some contract signing. Sorry, guys, I'll get back as soon as I can. We'll start on the trail tomorrow. You guys can have sort of a free day. Go into town. Go swim in the lake. Or something like that. Sorry!" She gathered a brief case and some folders from her room and sped out the door to her Ferrari and headed to the city.  
  
---'-,-- Later that day --,-'---  
  
They had gone into town to a local restaurant. Alan was sent with Darien to go get some food while the others sat at a table discussing what went on the other day when they were separated.  
"...And me and Mina saw them this morning. Serena had started out giving him riding lessons and some how ended up riding around the field in his lap." Sammy said "But he did get a lot better!" Mina added.  
"Well anyways, here's the mission. We have to get those two together. They both like each other. So any ideas?" Andy declared. Everyone thought for a moment.  
"I know!" ken shouted, then lowered his voice again, "Serena always goes up to the river to check if it's safe to cross before we go on the trail. She has to bring someone with her so we'll get Darien to go!"  
"That's perfect!" they shouted in unison.  
  
After Darien and Alan returned with the food, they ate and left. When they got back to the ranch, Serena was back already. She was sitting in the living room in her riding clothes.  
"Hey guys, did you have fun in town?" Serena chirped. There were several happy sounding murmurs around the room.  
"You sound so ecstatic!" she said sarcastically.  
"What about you, Sere, Did you have fun in the big city?" Darien asked.  
"NO! I got down there and sat at a meeting for 20 minutes. Then I signed the contract and left."  
"What was so important about this contract?" asked Sammy, he followed the company carefully.  
"We had the take-over meeting with today." She said, "Well it's about time for me to go check the river. You want to come with me Ken?"  
"I'm gonna stay and cook dinner so it will be ready when you get back. How about you go with...Darien!" Ken said slyly. "Okay. Come on Dare, let's get the horses ready." They went to barn and as soon as they left the houses, 7 'Yes's could be heard from the living room. In no time Serena and Darien had the horses ready and were on their way.  
"So how far is this river?"  
"Oh. It's about a mile that way." Serena pointed her finger north. " It will take about 10 minutes at a slow trot like this." Darien looked where she was pointing. Then one side of his mouth turned up into a smile.  
"What if we gallop? I'll race you!" Serena looked at the trail in front of them, then to Darien and then to Endy (who she was riding & Darien was riding Serenity)  
"What do you think Endy, can we beat them?"  
"Not if we get there first, huh Serenity!" at this Darien took off down the path. Serena was stunned for a second then yelled,  
"HEY! Not fair!" then she raced after him. Five minutes later they were staring at a large river in front of them. There were some small rapids downstream but it was crystal clear.  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Serena loved the river. All Darien could think was not as beautiful as you! But he would never say that out loud. The water looked so cool and refreshing.  
"Lets go for a swim." Darien suggested.  
"Dare, no! We're eating dinner when we get back!"  
"But we got here 5 minutes earlier than they think we did so we have time to kill."  
"No, Dare!" Serena just didn't want to get wet. Darien figured that. All of a sudden he lifted her small form into his arms and walked to the riverbank.  
"What are you doing, Dare?"  
"Throwing you in the water." He said it as though there were nothing wrong with it. On the way he managed to remove her shoes and her watch. She was screaming,  
"NO DARIEN NO LET ME DOWN DARIEN!"  
He got to the edge, with one great swing he threw her in. He then removed his shoes, watch and shirt. Serena saw him take of his shirt. She made a small gasp at the sight. She didn't expect him to be in such good shape. He had great pecks and an 8 pack. He dove in, disappearing under the water. She couldn't see him. Then he came up behind her, dunking her under the water. They swam around for a while. Serena had headed to the bank and pulled herself halfway out when Darien grabbed hold of her wrist. He pulled her back in and she landed right into his arms. He held her there, staring into her eyes. She looked right back until she pulled her legs away from him to rest them on the floor of the river. She went to climb out again when Darien grabbed her wrist again.  
"Come on, now, that's enough." She said. But to her surprise, when he pulled her towards him he didn't dunk her under the water but pulled her up close to himself. She was pressed against him, and she placed her hands up on his chest, enjoying the feel of his muscular body. They stared at each other, slowly drifting closer. They were only inches away now, and then their lips met. It was a small kiss, but very sweet. They paused, then Serena pushed herself away from him and climbed the bank. Darien stood for a moment before climbing out of the river. They put on the objects tossed aside earlier. Right before Serena mounted, Darien caught her eyes. She quickly pulled them away and mounted her horse. Darien got on his own horse and they rode back in complete silence. After they got back and had put the horses away, "Sere," he said, "I'm sorry." She saw the hurt in his eyes oh god, he thinks he did something wrong  
"No, Dare, it wasn't you. Just...it's okay." She walked up to the house. He watched her enter the house What did I do? What's wrong? Maybe she doesn't like me When Serena entered the kitchen, she saw Ken at the stove, and the smell of spices reached her nose. Sammy, who was at the dinning room table, setting out plates, noticed Serena enter the room without Darien. Andrew noticed to and yelled,  
" What did you do with him?" Serena responded,  
"Nothing! He's outside. What did you think I did?"  
"Maybe you beat him up." Sammy said, in a semi-sarcastic voice. This comment hurt Serena, especially from Sammy. He knows she only hits people when she gets extremely angry. Just then Darien walked in with a look of rejection. There was silence. Alan stared at them. His stare made Serena uncomfortable; it made her want to scream 'WHAT' at him, but she didn't. "So!" Alan finally said.  
"What?" Said Darien, confused at what he wanted.  
"The river!" Alan yelled. Serena hit her forehead,  
"DUH, um, it's fine. Okay for tomorrow." "Oh. Okay but, uh, why are you guys wet?" Ken asked. Serena looked at Darien for a moment, making eye contact for the first time since they left the bank of the river. She quickly removed her eyes from his gaze and stared at the floor.  
"Um... we kinda..." she was trying to think of an excuse, "...fell in the river!" Darien caught on, and finished the story, " Yes, My horse slipped on the bank and I fell off, and grabbed for Serena to help me but I only dragged her in with me." Andrew knew Darien was lying. He could always tell when Darien was lying. Sammy could do likewise with Serena, and he knew something was fishy.  
"Dinner is ready!" Ken called out all of a sudden. Ken had pulled his Five-Layer Lasagna out of the oven. I looked delicious and once everyone was seated they found it to taste twice as good as it looked. During dinner Andrew was going to confront Darien and Serena with their false story, but decided that if he asked them now they would just deny it and change the subject. After dinner, they discussed a few things they would need to know for the trail, like don't go anywhere by yourself, and leave the wildlife alone, and stuff like that. Then they all retired to their rooms to get a good nights rest for the big day tomorrow.  
  
---'-,-- That night, character's thoughts --,-'---  
  
Mina & Alan- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Andrew- I wonder what really happened with Serena and Dare tonight? I'll ask him tomorrow, if it's just him, and me he'll tell me. Then I'll know. I hate being in the dark about something.  
  
Sammy- What did he do to her to make them have to lie? If Darien hurt her, and she lied because she likes him then I'll pulverize him. (I love when Sammy is so protective)  
  
Ken- "I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright/ Gonna let it all hang out/ Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice/ Yeah, I wanna scream and shout/ no inhibitions-make no conditions/ Get a little out a line/ I ain't gonna act politically correct/ I only wanna have a good time/ The best thing about being a woman/ Is the prerogative to have a little fun and.../CHORUS:Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady/ Men's shirts-short skirts/ Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style/ Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction/ Color my hair-do what I dare/ Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel/ MAN! I feel like a woman!/ The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take/ the chance to get out on the town/ We don't need romance-we only wanna dance/ We're gonna let our hair hang down/(the song goes on more)  
Lyrics from "Man! I feel like a woman!" sung by Shania Twain  
  
Serena- I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I let him kiss me? I wanted to be in his arms like that forever. But he doesn't really like me; he's just on the rebound. I have the worst timing! Now it's going to be awkward.  
  
Darien- I feel so stupid. Why didn't I see it? She doesn't like me the way I like her. That's probably why she didn't like the kiss. But I could have sworn there was something special in our kiss. Maybe I imagined it because I wanted it to be there so bad! Should I stop trying? I should forget the possibility of her ever loving me.  
  
---'-,-- The next morning, Monday after breakfast --,-'---  
  
They saddled up and gathered all the trail equipment. Andrew saw Darien leaning against the railing on the porch, taking a short breather. He was alone so Andrew approached him.  
"Hey, Dare!"  
"Hi, Andy." Andrew thought about being secretive but decided otherwise,  
"What really happened last night, Dare? I could tell you were lying." Darien got worried but brushed it aside,  
"I told you, I fell and pulled her in after me." Darien wasn't about to tell Andy about the incredibly embarrassing moment, well not yet. Andrew figured he would leave it alone because he would find out sooner or later.  
"Okay." Andrew and Darien went back to loading supplies and before long they were ready to get going. Once they were on the trail, everyone was gibbering. Alan was in the lead with Ken next to him. Then came Serena and Sammy. Then Mina and Andrew with Darien coming in the last spot by himself. He was mostly concentrating on Serena. Her golden hair sparkled in the morning sun. He kept going over in his mind why she might not like him. He was never mean to her. The more he thought about it the more it hurt that she pulled away from the kiss. Sammy was talking to Serena about school, but she wasn't paying attention. She was thinking about last night. The kiss was so tender and pure. She almost thought that he truly liked her. The more she thought about it the more she thought the he DID like her. After about 10 minutes, they reached the river. Both Serena and Darien cringed at the sight of the area where they had kissed the night before. They were both wondering what the other thought. The group crossed the river on horseback. On the other side was a large field.  
"We'll stop here for a lunch break." Said Ken, "I made Tuna fish sandwiches."  
The field was filled with wheat and was dotted with wild violets. No sooner did they get a blanket and the food laid out for their picnic and Mina felt a big fat raindrop splash on her nose.  
"Oh no! It can't rain now!" she whined.  
"Everyone put on your poncho, and head to that tree. We can eat there quickly then move on to a small sheltered area that's a few miles ahead. We can wait out the storm there." Serena said with a demanding tone. They all moved to the tree and had finished their sandwiches after a few minutes. By that time it was raining steadily but not very hard. They got on the horses and started towards the shelter. About halfway there, it started pouring. The horses hooves were getting stuck in the now mud trail. Then to top it off it started lightning and thundering. What they didn't know was that Endymion was afraid of the thunder. The first loud crash, Endy reared. Serena was able to control him and calm him for a while. They went faster to keep the horses feet out of the sticky mud for long enough to sink. The came to a part of the trail only wide enough for one horse, so they backed into a single file line. "Be careful up here! It drops 50 feet on your left. Keep as far right as you can." Serena yelled over the roaring rain. They hadn't gone far before Endy got jittery from the thunder again and the added danger of the drop. The lightning was so close it was almost instant thunder and Endy raged out of control. Serena tried as best she could to control him. Everyone had stopped and Ken and Alan had dismounted to help control the horse. Before they could reach the animal, Endy reared violently and sent Serena flying over the 50-foot drop. Emotion erupted in Darien and he grabbed a flashlight and started climbing down the drop. His companions yelled after him.  
"Darien! Come back!"  
"Dare, where are you?"  
He couldn't hear them over his own calls for Serena. He couldn't find her. He was now crying but you couldn't tell because of the rain. He yelled her name over the roaring noise of rain.  
"SERENA! WHERE ARE YOU? SERENA!!!!! ANSWER ME!!"  
  
So what do you 


	3. Chapter 3

On Horseback (Updated 21-Oct-04 23:06:28)  
  
Author: Ree-B Rated: R, for passionate interludes and foul language  
  
AN: Author Notes in (parenthesis), thoughts in brackets  
  
Disclaimer: I have only one claim to fame. No, it is not that I own Sailormoon. It is that I live next door to Barbara Bush, wife of... Wathal Bush (heehee). Anyways, Don't sue me.  
  
On Horseback Chapter 3:  
  
RECAP  
  
The lightning was so close it was almost instant thunder and Endy raged out of control. Serena tried as best she could to control him. Everyone had stopped and Ken and Alan had dismounted to help control the horse. Before they could reach the animal, Endy reared violently and sent Serena flying over the 50-foot drop. Emotion erupted in Darien and he grabbed a flashlight and started climbing down the drop. His companions yelled after him.  
"Darien! Come back!"  
"Dare, where are you?"  
He couldn't hear them over his own calls for Serena. He couldn't find her. He was now crying but you couldn't tell because of the rain. He yelled her name over the roaring noise of rain.  
"SERENA! WHERE ARE YOU? SERENA!!!!! ANSWER ME!!"  
  
END OF RECAP  
  
Just then he saw a small figure sprawled over a rock. He rushed to her side, scanning her for injury (like any good doctor would) and checked her vital signs. He concluded that she was alive, but had been knocked unconscious. Her head was bleeding right above her eyebrow, and she had some bad bruises. Her neck hadn't been injured so he carefully lifted her limp form, and somehow carried her all the way up to where his friends were waiting.  
"She's unconscious. We need to get her to that shelter. NOW!" Darien yelled. They all returned to their horses. Darien mounted his own horse, still cradling Serena in his arms. Ken took the reins of Serena's horse and tied it to the back of his saddle. They didn't go any faster than a fast trot because of Serena's delicate position. On the way there, Darien whispered words of love and comforting to her as he gently brushed her wet bangs out of her face. When they reached the shelter. Darien placed Serena on the floor (since there was no furniture) and everyone crowded around as Darien and Mina started making her comfortable with what they had. Darien pulled out a small bag of necessary medical items he always had with him but everyone crowding was making Darien nervous.  
"BACK OFF! EVERYONE! GIVE US SOME SPACE!" He yelled surprising the group.  
"GEEZ! We're just worried." Said Sammy annoyed.  
"Just listen to him." Mina said calmly. Mina And Darien whispered things to each other that made no sense to the others. Their doctor's terms were to confusing to follow what they were doing so the group backed off, waiting patiently.  
After thoroughly checking Serena over, Mina got up from Serena's side and approached the others. Sammy was frightened that something had turned for the worst. To ease his mind, Mina smiled at Serena's worried older brother.  
"She hit her head fairly hard. She might have a sprained ankle, but the rest are just bumps and bruises. She really lucked out. Don't worry, Sammy. Darien is a really good doctor." Her years of appeasing frantic family members at the hospital paid of when her sweet smile calmed Serena's own frantic family member into just a concerned brother. Darien rose at Serena's side.  
"She shouldn't stay out on the trail. Her injuries are not very bad, but the last thing she needs is to make them worse. Once she wakes up, she just needs to rest and let herself heal."  
Sammy immediately offered to take her back to the ranch and stay with her. But Darien knew the better of it. "Wait, Sammy. I know you just to see that Sere is safe, but I am the most logical choice. If she gets ill I can be there to treat her. I am also the one that doesn't particularly want to be on a horse for a week." He stopped and pulled out his cell phone, and handed it to Ken, "When I get to the ranch, I'll call you." He kneeled down and gently lifted her into his arms. Everyone was moved by the love he showed for her. Sammy stopped him and said close to Darien's ear, "Take Lightning, He's the fastest. You take good care of her!"  
"I will. I promise. I would die before I let her feel pain." Darien turned and headed out to where lightning was tied up.  
"I know you would." Sammy said, recognizing the love Darien had for his sister, but Darien was too far to hear him. Darien mounted the horse and sped of as fast as he could without hurting Serena. In about 15 minutes he had made it to the ranch. He tied Lighting up in the barn and carefully made it to the ranch. Inside it was dark. Darien set Serena down on a nearby couch lit up by the lightning. Somewhere along the way, she had come out of her concussion and was now just sleeping soundly. Once she was settled, he reached for the light switch. Nothing. The power had gone out. Darien's next thought was to call Sammy. He would want to know that they had gotten to the ranch okay. He picked up the phone. Damn, no dial tone. The power lines were down as well. Sammy would just have to wait. Right now he had to get Serena Comfortable.  
  
---'-,-- At the trail shelter --,-'---  
  
It had been two hours since Darien had left with Serena and somewhere between being worried for her health and ranting about how he should have gone with them he started to get angry at Darien for not calling yet to let him know they were okay. There was plenty of signal on his cell phone.  
"Perhaps, there is a reason He has not called yet." calmed Mina. "Maybe he isn't thinking about it."  
"I see where she's going, Sammy. You know how much Darien loves Serena, Right? Well he needs time alone with her to tell her his feeling." Andrew said.  
"Alone with her, NO WAY! He'll jump her if he's alone with her!"  
"How dare you, Sammy! You know she is more to him than that and even though I don't think she knows it, she's in love with him too." Ken said when he peeped up for the first time.  
"But she's my sister, she needs me!"  
"There's nothing you can do to help that hasn't been done already." Mina said in the I'm-all-knowing-so-listen-to-me voice. Sammy headed to the door, but stopped at her words.  
"I guess she is in good hands. But if I get back and find her de-flowered, there will be hell to pay!"  
"Oh, come on Sammy. Your sister has been "de-flowered" for a long time. There's nothing they can do she hasn't already done!"  
Shocked and horrified that Alan would say something like that about his sister Sammy stood there with his mouth hung open. But all he could do was believe him. With that Sammy reluctantly agreed to stay put.  
  
---'-,-- Late that night --,-'---  
  
Serena had been sleeping right through the storm for about four hours now. Darien had occupied the seat next to the bed for the entire time. He had left to retrieve a glass of water should she awaken. Darien entered to see his sleeping beauty on the bed. He sat down in a chair next to her and took hold of her hand. She now had her cuts and bruises tended to and a real bandage on her head. He stared at her and he remembered how she looked when he watched her sleeping. She looked so sweet. Just then her eyelids fluttered open.  
"Darien? Sammy? Mina? Guys?"  
"Sere! It's okay. I'm here." He kissed her forehead gently, "Go back to sleep."  
"Okay, Dare..." Her voice trailed off as she fell back asleep. Soon after that, Darien fell asleep with his head resting next to her on the bed and his hand in hers.  
  
---'-,-- Tuesday, The next morning --,-'---  
  
Serena woke to find Darien with his head on the bed next to her. He was sound asleep and had his hand wrapped over her own. He looked so peaceful. He was the only one in the room. She carefully crept out of the bed, trying not to wake this sleeping prince. She moved towards the door. Serena went to put on a change of clothes. Her ankle hurt really badly and she had some bruises, but she really needed to wash up some. She put on a comfy pair of jeans and a cute sleeveless button-up shirt. She grabbed a brush and hair tie and went back inside. She soon emerged and sat down on the bed. Darien was still asleep and she didn't want to disturb his peaceful sleep. She moved to stand next to him. She shook him slightly,  
"Dare, wake up." He opened his eyes to see a pair of white tennis shoes. He followed the bandaged ankle up the long slender legs, and up the beautifully perfect body until his sight rested on the eyes of his love. For a second she just looked into his eyes. Before he turned from her intense gaze.  
"You saved my life, Dare. Thanks." Darien blushed profusely "It was nothing." He glanced sideways to see her smiling face stare back at him. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but then a question crept into his head.  
"Sere, why did you push me away at the river?" The question shocked her; she didn't know how to answer.  
"Um...um..."  
"Do you not like me?"  
"No Dare, that's not it. I just didn't think it was sincere because you had just broken up with Jess."  
"What do you think now?"  
"I don't know..." if he only knew how much I want it to be truly what he feels. But I can't tell him ...yet  
"Well let me tell you a secret, Sere. That day Jess broke up with me, I was about to break up with her because I..." I can't tell her yet  
"Because you what?" Please say because you loved me . Just then the phone rang. Thinking quickly, Darien changed the subject to avoid a confession,  
"I guess the phone lines are back up. That must be everyone checking up on you!" Darien walked around to the other side of the bed and picked up the phone.  
"RINNGGG...RRRINNGGGGG...Hello..." Darien recognized Andrew's voice on the line, "Hey Darien. we just wanted to know how everything is with Serena."  
"Tell everyone that Sere is fine. We're back at the ranch and She is healing fine. What's it like there?"  
"It cleared up and now it is beautiful."  
"Great! Well then you guys should stay on the trail. Don't let us spoil your fun. Sere will be fine, no horseback riding for awhile, but fine."  
"Okay, Dare. We'll leave you two alone together!!!" They had convinced Sammy to stay and that Serena was going to be okay.  
"What are you getting at Andy?"  
"You know, man, you...and Serena...! Do I have to spell it out! Tell her what you think about her!"  
"I'll get to that. I'll talk to you later, Andy. Tell Sammy I'm still keeping my promise. Bye!" Darien hung up the phone and turned to Serena. "They say it's beautiful up there. They are going to stay on the trail, so we have a week until they come back."  
  
---'-,-- --,-'---  
  
The time passed quickly. They did everything there was to do. On Wednesday, they went for a swim in the lake, Darien would dunk her under and they would play around like children, and Darien would watch her silently as she lay in the sun in her string bikini to get a tan. On Thursday, Darien helped her stretch her ankle to keep it healthy, he would gently place his hands on her leg and extend it and Serena loved how he would then run his hands back up her leg to her thigh. On Friday, they stayed in, popped popcorn and watched classic movies, they would discuss the scenes and why one movie was better, and Darien noticed how her cheeks reddened slightly when she would become frustrated with his masculine thinking and how beautiful it made her. On Saturday, they went for a walk through the fields; they talked about the world today and Serena discovered how the loss of his parents had made him bitter towards the people who took their parents for granted, and it amazed her how he could be so serious one minute and then the next he was gathering flowers for a bouquet he gave to her. On Sunday, they went into town to a small church service, and afterward they went to play with the children at the playground, and Darien noticed how she had instantly made lifelong pals with all the children and Serena noticed the same about Darien. On Monday, They kept doing each other's hair over in odd styles, then took pictures and made funny faces, and that night Serena painted her nails and toenails, then painted Darien's, and they fell asleep together on the couch; curled in each other's arms. On Tuesday, they made a cake in the kitchen and ended up circling the dinning room table in a flour fight, and that night when they ate it they shared childhood stories about friends and girlfriends/boyfriends. On Wednesday, they went to the barn to get hay for the horses and ended up playing hide and seek in the loft. On Thursday, they went horseback riding on the same horse, and came back and sat in each other's arms in front of a fire, and it was then that their reverie was shattered. Darien realized that they had still ignored what they had said and done that hurt each other. He pulled his arms from around her waist.  
"Sere, I can't do this."  
"What's wrong, can't do what?" Serena was confused. Had she done something wrong?  
"I can't keep pretending that we are in a healthy relationship. Ignoring that you pushed me away when I kissed you. Ignoring that I still don't know how you really feel about me or you know about how I feel for you. Ignoring the confusing signals I get from you. Come on, Sere, are we a couple or just good friends?" Darien had put so much feeling in his words that he was pacing the room and flailing his arms, never making eye contact with Serena. When he stopped talking, he stopped in front of her and stared deep into her soul. It left her speechless for a moment.  
"Darien?" she nearly whispered.  
"Yes?"  
"I love you." She said it so calmly as if it was the only thing in her life she was completely sure of. Darien looked at her. Serena couldn't tell if it was a look of disgust or of victory or maybe a mix of the too. "I wasn't sure for awhile but now I'm sure I love you. I can't believe I didn't figure it out earlier..."  
"Serena." When he spoke she looked up to his caring face, "You're rambling." A playful smile graced his face.  
"Oh sorry." She blushed and looked at the floor. He lifted her face and said,  
"That's okay, it's cute. And Serena, I love you, too. I have known it since that morning on horseback."  
"Oh, Darien." She stood and laid her head to his chest. Darien looked down at the blond in his arms. He lifted her head by placing his hand under her chin. He gazed at her then leaned down to place his lips on hers. Darien moved his hands to rest on her lower back. Serena had her arms draped around his neck. They kissed passionately for a long time. They sat on the couch and kissed in each other's arms until they fell asleep with Serena on top of Darien with her head on his chest.  
On the porch, five heads peeped in the window to see the couple embracing. Mina then pulled her head away and ordered the guys to do likewise.  
"Let's leave them alone." They crept upstairs and left the two lovebirds sleeping on the couch. That night Serena and Darien dreamt of their wedding together.  
  
---'-,-- ---'-,-- ---'-,-- THE END --,-'--- --,-'--- -  
Well how did you like it? I know it was very long. Please write me and tell me what you think. Tell me even if you hated it. My e-mail address is Bye! 


End file.
